


3am Thoughts

by thegreybandit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreybandit/pseuds/thegreybandit
Summary: Bold is SiriusItalics is RemusFirst texting fic, feel free to critique the hell outta me.





	3am Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Sirius  
> Italics is Remus
> 
> First texting fic, feel free to critique the hell outta me.

**03.02 u up?**

  
Remus stared at the two word message lighting up his screen in vague disbelief. He'd heard about this of course, from Alice. The 3am text. But he had always assumed there would be some actual contact before receiving one. Any kind of contact. Somehow it irritated him, the presumption entangled in those two words. Barely even words, considering the spelling of the first. This wasn't what he had signed up for. He responded quickly before muting his phone and going back to sleep.

_03.04: No._

 

**03.04 i mean obviously u r**   
**03.04 unless i woke u up**   
**03.05 did i wake u up??**   
**03.08 imma take that as a yes and im so sorry. hope ur sleeping well now buddy. fam? person of unknown gendr orientation. individual X. sweet dreams <3**   
**03.21 do u think dogs dream about us? i read this thing the othr day that said they do**   
**03.22 pls dont block me i rly need this grade **   
**03.29 okay im goin to sleep now i promise**   
**03.31 night xx**

  
Remus scrolled through his notifications, cursing his bad luck. Not only had he been paired up with someone who's spelling and grammar left much to be desired (he was feeling a migraine coming on just scanning over the other person's messages), they clearly had no filter of any kind between their brain and the keyboard. He genuinely toyed with the idea of just blocking them and claiming he wasn't feeling well enough to do the assignment. But McGonagall was wily and would no doubt be able to tell he was just sacking it off. She'd probably give him something much worse to do. He sighed.

  
_10.37 Please don't text me at 3am._

  
No response. He suspected his partner might be asleep, since they'd gone to bed so late. If he was lucky they might not even interact in real time at all. Maybe they could do this more like an email exchange, with him leaving a few paragraphs in the morning and the other person (Individual X?) replying at night. That would be less tiring, probably. The thought cheered him somewhat, and he started the rest of his assignments with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. His tentative hope was soon destroyed, however.

  
**12.05 BUDDY u didnt block me what an absolut ledge**  
_12.06 I don’t see how adding extra letters to the word you're shortening is efficient in any way._  
**12.06 ?????**  
_12.07 "Ledge". I assume you mean "legend" and shortened it to "lege", but then had to add a "d" in order for it to look right. It just doesn't seem efficient._  
**12.09 okay then, lege it is :)**

  
Remus took a deep breath.

  
_12.10 This doesn't seem like a particularly meaningful conversation. I can't write this up in my report._  
**12.11 screw the report its bollocks anyway. i just wanna chat shit about life with some1 new. plus it was this or twomonths detentions with slugbutt, soooooo…**

  
Great. A delinquent.

_12.13 Do I want to know why you have two months detention? Is this something I should be aware of?_  
**12.14 o god it was amazing buddy, i cant actually tell u cos IT TOTALLY WASNT US WHO DID IT AND ANYONE WHO CLAIMS IT WAS IS LYING but it will go down in lege**  
_12.15 Are you going to use that just to annoy me now?_  
**12.15 i prefer to think of it as proof of our bond. we can have our own secret language. OH! WE CAN HAVE CODENAMES!!!!**  
_12.16 No._  
**12.17 it'll be fuuuuuuuuuun ;) ;) ;)**  
_12.18 I'm not being given a "codename" by anyone who uses the winking emoticon. That's just wrong. It feels sleazy._  
**12.19 maybe i am sleazy ;) ;) ;) ;)**  
_12.20 b l o c k e d_  
**12.20 NONONONONONO AWIT IM SORRY DONTBLOCK ME PZ**  
 **12.20 IL B GOOD I PROMISE**  
 **12.21 I RLY NEED TIS**  
 **12.21 BUDDY**  
 **12.22 ANSWER ME BUD**  
 **12.23 FAAAAAAAAM**  
 **12.23 IM NOT SLEAZY I SWEAR**  
 **12.24 OR LIKE I WONT BE TO U**  
 **12.24 IM NOT A CREEP**  
 **12.26 PRONGS SAYS IM A CREEP BUT HES LYING IM NO A CREEP**  
_12.26 Prongs sounds like a smart guy._  
**12.26 HES NOT HES A DICK**  
 **12.27 thank u for not blocking me tho <3 <3**

  
Remus smiled down at the solid block of texts on his screen despite himself. Apparently his new texting partner was quite a drama queen. He looked at the slip of paper on his bedside table with the texting assignment on it.

  
_"Spring Term Engagement Assignment_  
_Below is the phone number of another member of the City of London school system Year 13. At your request, you have paired up randomly in order to take part in this year's TRADING PLACES drive. The goal is to foster relationships with people you may not ordinarily come into contact with in your daily life, in order to broaden horizons and strengthen links between the school communities. You will be required to submit a 3000 word reflective report by the end of the assignment, on the 25th of April. If there are any problems within your partnership, please refer to your named supervisor MINERVA MCGONAGALL as soon as is possible."_

  
Below that was listed the phone number that was currently messaging him, as well as the details for his supervisor and various other organisations that were running the drive. He toyed with the paper absently, wondering again what had possessed him to volunteer for this assignment, It wasn't compulsory, and it hadn't even been suggested that he do it. McGonagall had just mentioned in in passing while packing up from one of his tutoring sessions and he'd leapt at the chance to do something will his time other than study and sleep. To talk to someone outside his current environment. He was distracted from his thoughts by another text coming through.

  
**12.35 so uh, what r u studying??**  
_12.36 Psychology, English Literature, English Language, Chemistry and History. And you?_  
**12.38 nice. im art, bio, drama and law. guess i cant help with ur homework or anything**  
 **12.29 not that u need the help, probably**  
_12.30 I do not._  
**12.31 yeah i just**  
 **12.31 yeah**  
 **12.32 anyway**  
_12.32 Weird mix of subjects, I didn't know you could take art and drama with Law. Won't that be difficult once you get to university?_

  
There was a lull in the conversation and Remus wondered if maybe he'd said something wrong. He was playing with the idea of apologising, although he didn’t know what for, when the reply came through.

  
**12.40 idk about uni. seems like it might not b the place for me. my bro is better at that kind of stuff anyway. i mean im not dumb or anything, i get good grades. but spending so much time on something i might not even wanna do seems a bit pointless, yknow? maybe il go eventually but i wanna take a couple years to just be me rn**

  
Remus blinked. He honestly hadn't expected such lengthy response. Maybe there was more to this guy than he'd initially thought. He pushed his reading glasses further up his nose and considered the dilemma he now had. It seemed like school might be a touchy subject right now, in which case, what was there to talk about? Eventually he settled on a question he had wanted to ask earlier.

  
_12.42 Fair enough. Also, what kind of name is "Prongs"? Is that a surname?_  
**12.43 nope, codename. he didnt reject my codenames like u did. hes not mean like u :P**  
_12.44 I instantly regret asking, but why Prongs?_  
**12.47 OKAY so this one time our school went on a trip to the zoo and prongs and wormtail and me took a load of cider along bc trips are the time to PARTY and prongs got super wasted and we got to the bit with all the deer and he starting yelling FIGHT ME YOU PRONGED BASTARDS at the deer and it was so funny wormtail threw up and then one of the deer charged the fence and prongs fuckin wet himself and scremesd like a llittle girl it was the best thing ever ive got tears in my eyes just thinkin about it**  
_12.48 INSTANT regret._  
**12.49 i have never loved him as much as i did in that moment**  
_12.50 You have problems. Also, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're all guys?_  
**12.51 DINGDINGDING right answer, u win a new car!**  
_12.52 What a shame I can't drive._  
**12.53 o no that sucks buddy, we all drvie so maybe we can help u out sometime**  
_12.54 I'm not taking driving lessons from someone who can't spell "drive"._  
**12.54 ur loss buddy. also im tired of calling u buddy, do you have preferred pronouns orrrrrr**  
_12.55 Just for future reference, asking that question initially instead of the 3am "u up" text would've given me a much better impression of you. And I'm a guy, he/him pronouns._  
**13.07 good to know**

  
The uncharacteristic gap between the previous two texts, and the complete silence for twenty minutes since, did not go unnoticed by Remus. No doubt the other guy was disappointed that his vague flirting had been going towards completely the wrong kind of recipient. If only he knew.

  
**13.32 just in case u were wondering, my codename is padfoot, cos im like a big-ass pupper**

  
He snorted, a smile coming to his face even as he tried to force it away. He just couldn't read the word "pupper" with a straight face.

  
_13.33 Surely by now you should have made the transition to doggo?_  
**13.34 see u'd think so, but apparently not. hopefully i will never become doggo. pupper 5ever.**  
_13.35 You just made me choke on my soup. I hope you're happy with yourself. It was hot._  
**13.36 not as hot as u, im sure ;) ;) ;) ;)**

  
For the second time in as many minutes, Remus spluttered soup onto his sheets, blushing. This guy was bad for his health.

  
_13.38 B LO C K E D_  
 _13.39 Seriously, are you trying to kill me?? I swear I have at least second-degree burns now._  
**13.39 AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**  
 **13.40 i mean, i hope ur okay :) xx**  
_13.41 You have problems._  
**13.42 lol u dont know the half of it buddy**  
**13.43 u do need a codename tho**  
_13.44 Not until you tell me how Wormtail got his_  
**13.44 do u reeeaaally want to know that x_x**  
_13.45 …On second thought, I'll pass thanks._  
**13.46 good choice.**

  
He was surprised by how easy this already felt. He didn't have many friends, and the few he did have usually were only a minute or so away, so he rarely had to text them. But now that he's gotten used to Padfoot's… Unusual writing style, it was actually kind of relaxing. He glanced up as someone walked into his room and was greeted by the motherly smile of Nurse Pomfrey.  
"Feeling any better, Remus? You gave us a bit of a scare on Saturday. I wasn't sure if you would be awake yet." Remus shook his head.  
"I'm alright thanks. Just tired. It doesn't hurt as much today. About a six." She nodded briskly, marking her observations on his chart and turning to her trolley.  
"Well then I'll take some samples for your bloods and that'll be it for now. Take your pills while I find a vein, love." He did as she asked, swallowing his medication down with practised ease as she went through the rigmarole of taking his blood. He didn't even wince as the needle came out at this point, having become used to the routine a long time ago.  
He didn't receive any more messages until after his dad had visited. There wasn't much to it, just the usual exchange of greetings and offerings of chocolate, followed by comfortable silence while they both read their separate books for an hour. It was routine by now. Remus almost couldn't remember what it had been like at home. The days in hospital all seemed to blur together.

  
**15.12 so what kind of music do you like?**  
_15.13 I feel like I'm about to be judged very harshly. Is this a make or break thing for you?_  
**15.14 o no boo imma love u no matter what kind of trash u listen to**  
_15.15 Never, EVER, call me boo again_  
**15.16 baby? sweetie? cute pie? snookums?**  
_15.17 NO. You know what, I listen to Nickelback._  
**15.17 o, same. S.E.X. is a bop**  
_15.18 I WAS KIDDING_  
**15.19 lol i wasnt. altho i dont JUST listn to Nickelback. only occasionally. my music tastes are pretty varied tbh**  
_15.20 You can spell "occasionally" but not "listen"? You continue to astound me. And I mainly listen to singer/songwriter and pop. Sometimes some classic rock, but I don't have much of a range. My parents were never into it._  
**15.23 i told u, im not dumb, just lazy. typing out in full/correcting mistakes when u can understand them anyway seems pointless. and classic rock is the shit. i listen to a lot of classic rock, some metal, indie, classical, k-pop, etc etc. i get bored if i stick to just one genre. parents r overrated**  
_15.24 You can't be bothered to type out "you" in full but you write out numbers?_  
**15.25 switching keyboards is a pain**  
_15.25 Of course._  
**15.26 have you listened to BMTH?**  
_15.27 BMTH? Is that mean to be said as one word, like "behemoth", or is it an abbreviation?_  
**15.28 that would b pretty cool tbh. but no. Bring Me The Horizon. they're a metal band but they can be pretty lyrical too. i really like them, they're probs one of my faves tbh**  
_15.29 No, I haven't listened to them. Is this you recommending them to me? I don't really do metal._  
**15.32 well i mean… maybe start with a track like can you feel my heart or and the snakes start to sing and move up to stuff like empire and antivist. im definitely not saying go straight to the heavy stuff, but sempiternal is a good album to start with, pretty mixed. but like… u never know. i waslistening to them when i messaged u last night. its good three am stuff**  
_15.33 I'm not up at 3am often, but if I ever am, I'll try them out._  
**15.34 :)**  
 **15.34 thanks**

  
Sharing song recommendations felt weirdly intimate. Not that it was super personal info or anything, Padfoot would never be able to find him armed only with his music preferences, but it felt strange all the same. Still, Remus felt like he should return the favour.

  
_15.37 Do you listen to Studio Killers?_  
**15.38 never heard of them, they good?**  
_15.39 I think so? It might not be your thing, but I like them._  
**15.40 well in that case ive gotta try them ou, i habve no other option. should i listen at any particular time?**

  
He figured "while you're waiting for an endoscopy" might not go down too well as a recommendation.

_15.42 Just whenever, I guess. They're pretty upbeat. Dance music, I think._  
**15.42 u think??**  
_15.43 I don't dance._  
 _15.44 It's not my thing._  
**15.44 dance with me buddy**  
 **15.45 at three am**  
_15.45 No._  
**15.45 under the light of the full moon**  
 **15.46 i will make u swoon**  
_15.47 Stop this madness._  
**15.47 my swoony moony boo**  
**15.47 OMG**  
_15.48 nO._  
**15.48 oh mY GOD**  
_15.49 NO. STOP._  
**15.50 MOONY.**  
_15.50 END MY SUFFERING._  
**15.51 its too late now. shouldve given me a codename when i asked u for one. moony is ur name now**  
_15.52 Why am I being punished? I never did anything bad to anyone? And this is how life treats me?_  
**15.53 its okay moon moon il hug u and make the bad things go away**  
 **15.54 padfoots got u nothing can hurt u**  
_15.55 You are hurting me._  
**15.56 dont lie to me moon moon i know u love me rly. we r destined mates, like romeo and juliet, but without the dumb death shit bcos damn they rly had to make life difficult for themseles. i would slay tybalt for u moon moon**  
_15.57 Romeo and Juliet ended up killing themselves BECAUSE Romeo killed Tybalt. That's why he was exiled._  
**15.58 um excuse u did i say i was romeo? imma slay tybalt bcos hes my cousin and they cant exile me for it, so then u don’t have to get exiled. ur supposed to b taking engish lit, pay attention in class :P**  
_16.02 I'm… Actually slightly impressed. Although I still think the best solution would be not to kill Tybalt at all. Killing seems pretty severe as an option, generally._  
**16.04 tru, the best plan wouldve been to just be honest. but they were literally kids so i don’t think u can really blame them for their bad decision making. i was a lil shit at fourteen too**  
_16.05 Maybe you still are._  
**16.06 maybe. but at least now im hot too**

  
There was no way Remus was responding to this.

 

**23.07 goodnite moondreams**  
_23.10 Don't call me that._  
**23.11 <3**  
 


End file.
